A Heretic's Tears
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: At Night, Goku would have a nightmare and you would find him crying, Sanzo wakes up and tries to find a reason behind the tears, Light SanzoxGoku, just something that’ll make you go Kawaii or cute at the end, trust me :3


**A Heretic's Tears**

_Summary: At Night, Goku would have a nightmare and you would find him crying, Sanzo wakes up and tries to find a reason behind the tears, Light SanzoxGoku, just something that'll make you go Kawaii or cute at the end, trust me :3_

**To The Story**

Sanzo gently slept on his bed, it was a dark night and he was tired, they had to have two separate rooms again, and it was only by fate that he ended up sharing with Goku, the youngest out of them all. Although Sanzo didn't mind, the kid was annoying, but he knew rightly that Goku wasn't as annoying as he first thought he was.

The moons light rays shinning in highlighting every piece of Sanzo's hair, he looked to the window to see the moon shining in to greet them as they enjoyed peaceful rest, Sanzo sighed as he tugged the covers over his shoulders, it was a cold night and it was freezing in the room. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel the cold. It was night, it was meant to be cold, Sanzo loathed the cold and he wasn't the only one.

Sounds of tossing and turning could be heard from the other bed, he frowned slightly as he slowly and quietly to Goku's direction, seeing the young boy shivering under his bed covers, he knew that Goku had two layers of bed covers, one thick the other thin under there so the boy shouldn't be shivering like that, unless there was another reason for him to be so cold under there…

"_Cold…_" the boy whispered as tears streamed down his face, Sanzo watched Goku as he curled up into a little ball, pain and sorrow in his voice, sounding very strained. Sanzo could tell that Goku was trying to hold the tears back, but figured the boy couldn't do it because of his emotional boundaries and who is always open with his feelings.

"_It's…so cold…ugh_" Goku raised the covers as he buried his head within them, curling up even more to keep warm, which was unnecessary, he could still hear Goku's muffled sobs and whimpers even with the covers over his head.

This was making Sanzo feeling very depressed, even though he already is, but he couldn't bear to see Goku depressed, it just didn't suit him, a smile was more for him, but a painful expression that was slapped unto Goku's face would make Sanzo feel even sadder.

Sanzo knew that Goku hated the cold more than he did, it was because of the snow that made him fell like this, when Goku was a child he was all alone even when he was stuck in the prison, Goku never knew what it was like to have someone who can comfort you when you have a bad dream or experience. Unlike Sanzo, who had his master to comfort him, Goku had no one at all, he was always

_**Alone**_

"_S-Sanzo…_" Sanzo snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over, hearing the child that was born from the earth whimpering so softly, his little form continuing to toss and turn as his body continued to shiver. There was so much pain and sadness coming from his voice, it also sounded desperate.

"_W-where are you…Sanzo?_" Sanzo pushed himself off his bed as he placed his feet firmly on to the ground, as he continued to watch from a far distance, seeing the scene that was being unwrapped in front of him.

"_I-I don't want to be left alone anymore…I don't want to be…wow!_"

**Thud!**

Sanzo closed his eyes as he made a tired annoyed sigh; Goku just fell out off his own bed. Which made Goku awaken from his painful nightmare, seeing the boy's tanned body covered in yellow boxers and a pale orange shirt, his chestnut brown hair laced all over the floor, as blurry tear stained golden orbs slowly opened, returning to the waking world, the world where reality lingers.

"W-what happened?" Goku whispered as he looked up to the ceiling that was peering over him, he couldn't feel any of his limbs, they felt numb, numb enough to keep him on the floor for the whole night.

"You tumbled and fell off the bed…" Sanzo explained as he looked down on Goku, placing a hand unto his cheek as he leaned on it, which was supported on his knee. Goku closed his eyes lightly as he made a mournful expression.

"Oh…I see…"

"What were you dreaming about?" Sanzo asked, Goku's eyes went wide open as he looked up to the monk and replied innocently, like he didn't have a clue, but Sanzo was a lot smarter than that. "Nothing…nothing at all"

"I'll tell you one thing Goku, you're a terrible liar"

Goku placed his sad mask back unto his face as another tear came down his face as he closed his eyes. "I…I had a dream…" he started softly and gently. Sanzo sat there was as

He listened to Goku's words carefully.

"That I was locked up in that prison again…I remember feeling those cold chains on my wrists…they hurt a little…and the snow…the cold snow that would always fall in front of my prison…I-it…it felt like forever…that pretty white falling in front of me and yet it scared me…" Goku opened his eyes as he let the tears flowed, he was in so much pain, to Sanzo it would probably be nothing, but to Goku it was a fear that he never wanted experience again.

"It was so cold in there…it was so cold…and…and I was so, so lonely…I seen millions of animals die because of the cold and it made me more afraid of the snow than ever…I…I didn't want to be alone…I didn't want to suffer from that…that fear anymore…I thought I got over it by now…"

Sanzo made another sigh as he thought for a moment, thinking over all the things and memories that he ever had which concerned Goku.

_**I don't want to be alone anymore!**_

_**The cold snow that would always fall in front of my prison…**_

_**It was so cold in there…**_

Sanzo opened his eyes as he stood up and bended over Goku's body, sliding his arms under Goku's legs and his back dragging his little form up to his chest as he rose to his feet, bridal style.

He gently placed Goku on to his bed as he also placed himself there, wrapping his arms around Goku as he dragged the young boy into his arms, dragging the bed cover over them as he cradled Goku in his arms. "_S-Sanzo?_"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm only doing this because you're as cold as ice, besides that whole sad depressing idiotic face of yours makes me sick, your smile would be more bearable than that stupid look…" tears were still coming down Goku's face as he closed them, snuggling his head on his Sun's chest.

"_Gomen_"

"For what?"

"For making you do this, I know how much you hate to have someone this close to you" Sanzo frowned as he closed his eyes also, as they both entered into blissful sleep.

"Get some sleep Baka…"

**End**

_**Youkai Of Hearts**_: I know, Once again I went a little bit overboard saying that it'll make you say cute or Kawaii, but that's the bad thing about someone who's no good with Yaoi pairings, you can never write anything good without practice, please comment, criticism much appreciated, especially from a fellow Yaoi fan :3


End file.
